La Luna Roja
by hell-adi
Summary: No quiero desvelar demasiado. El prota es Itachi... es mi visión, la historia que nadie se atrevía a escribir... ¡¡Cap 6 UP!
1. El Hechizo de La Luna

Ai se giró al escuchar su nombre. Sus largos cabellos de color negro azabache ondulaban a su espalda movidos por el viento. Era alta y muy hermosa, sus ojos de un peculiar color blanquecino miraban con curiosidad hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz...

.-Tía... – dijo al reconocer a la hermana de su madre- No esperaba verte hoy...

.-Ai, tenemos que continuar con tu entrenamiento, sé que sigues afectada por la muerte de tus padres... Pero a penas tenemos tiempo... Al menos tus padres te enseñaron todo lo que debías saber sobre...

.-Ya lo sé, tía...- interrumpió Ai con voz cansada- haré que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí donde quiera que estén.

Dicho esto se giró de súbito y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

Su tía meneó la cabeza con desaprobación y siguió sus pasos cabizbaja pensando para sus adentros. Definitivamente Ai se parecía a sus padres, siempre con ganas de is en contra de la corriente. "Miu, donde quiera que estés protégela y evita que siga tus pasos" pensó. Y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla añ pensar en su difunta hermana pequeña.

La adorable Miu era la envidia de todas las mujeres del clan, controlaba todas las técnicas y tenía el Juuken más dominado que su propio padre. Todos los hombres del clan Hyuga habrían matado para ganarse su afecto... Pero ella tuvo que elegir a ese Kai sellando su destino.

Apartó de su mente los pensamientos que la invadíancon resignación, y se dirigió también a la zona de entrenamiento. "Ai está muy avanzada", pensó.

A sus 16 años, Ai sabía dominaba el Juuken por completo... sólo le faltaba terminar de controlarlo cuando despertaba el Kekkei Genkai heredado de su padre, y cada día lo hacía mejor. Era un genio de la lucha.

.-Itachi, tienes que asistir a la reunión de esta noche, no puedes faltar.- dijo el jefe del clan Uchiha con autoridad – Te quiero ver allí.

"¿Porqué me trata como un trofeo?"

Itachi estaba harto de la situación, le parecía insostenible. ¿Porqué tenía que aguantar todas las excentricidades del clan¿Porqué tenía que sacrificar su propio bienestar en pro del bienestar del clan¿Porqué no le dejaban ser humano? Siempre le exigían más y más. Era como si lo único que tuviera que hacer fuera cumplir con las expectativas de su padre y, por ende, del clan. "Era lo que me esperaba de mi hijo"... Estaba harto de esas palabras. Su padre le trataba como si todo lo que le importara fueran sus logros como ninja y nada más. ¿No le querían sus padres por ser carne de su carne? Por lo visto no... No había más que ver el plano al que quedaba relegado Sasuke sólo por no haber llegado a ser ninja... ¡Qué demonios! No iba a ir a la reunión. ¡Al diablo con el clan! Sólo sabían pedir... ¿qué pedir? Sólo sabían exigir. Se inventaría alguna excusa...

Mientras pensaba en todo esto llegó al puente. La vista era bonita, pero ya había alguien allí...

Era hermosa, sin duda. Itachi la contempló embelesado. Esos cabellos tan largos y negros. Esa cintura tan fina. Esos ojos... Tenía que ser del clan Hyuga.

Se paró a su lado. Ella a penas le miró y volvió a perder la mirada en el reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas del río...

.-Me llamo Itachi – dijo mientras contemplaba la hermosa vista.

.-Ai – contestó ella sin inmutarse.

"Ai", su nombre quedó grabado en la mente de Itachi.

No se dijeron nada más, continuaron mirando hacia ría respetándose mutuamente. El silenció les envolvió. Un silencio que decía mucho.

Pasaron las horas, sus miradas se cruzaron varias veces a lo largo de la noche.

La luna se ocultó tras las nubes. Se volvieron a mirar, se sonrieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

.-Ai, Ai, Ai – iba repitiendo Itachi, como si sus palabras fueran un conjuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, este no es mi primer fic ni mucho menos... pero es el primero que me gusta tanto como para publicarlo...

Espero vuestras opiniones jeje


	2. Silencio

**Holas; gracias por los review, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, porque el primer capítulo me ha parecido muy cortito, pero bueno... Allá va el segundo XD**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.- ¿Dónde has estado, Itachi¿Alguna misión para el ANBU? – Recitó el Padre de Itachi en cuanto éste puso un pie en la casa. Parecía un ritual que se repetía sin tregua cada vez que volvía a casa.

Itachi pasó de contestar a su padre, y se fue directo a su cuarto, notando como la mirada de su progenitor le seguía con reprobación. El familiar agobio que sentía al llegar a casa no tardó en hacerse presente. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Todo el agobio se fue esfumando mientras rememoraba los ojos blanquecinos que había visto la noche anterior. "Ai" Sólo había dicho una palabra, pero su voz se había quedado grabada en su mente.

Tenía la corazonada de que la volvería a ver esa misma noche...

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que pasara el día.

Ya no era un día aburrido y cansino, tenía algo que hacer cuando anocheciera y eso le hacía sentir que su carga era un poco menos pesada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ai, seguía con su entrenamiento, ajena a todo lo demás. No podía perder el tiempo. El día no le pertenecía a ella, le pertenecía a la memoria de sus padres y a su determinación. Se había jurado ser la más fuerte entre los fuertes para restregárselo a los asesinos de sus padres. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la apartara de su objetivo. No, no quería vengarse. Sólo quería asegurarse de que no volverían a por ella. Quería sentir que la muerte de sus padres por protegerla no había sido en vano.

Pero la noche... La noche era enteramente para ella. Cuando paseaba y contemplaba la luna y las estrellas podía sentirse libre dde toda obligación. Libre para vivir. Sólo quería vivir.

Se acordó del joven de la noche anterior. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien fuera del clan Hyuga. Sólo le había dicho su nombre, pero significaba mucho. Era la primera vez que se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto como para decir su nombre a otra persona.

Sí. Sabía que lo volvería a ver esa misma noche. Se lo decía el corazón.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al fin llegó la noche. Itachi se encaminó hacia el río con nerviosismo. Expectante. Y allí estaba ella, en el puente. Exactamente igual que la noche anterior.

Itachi se fue acercando por su espalda intentando no molestar.

.- Buenas noches, Itachi – dijo Ai sin siquiera girarse.

.- Buenas noches, Ai – dijo Itachi – "Es verdad, se me había olvidado. El byakugan" – pensó para sus adentros.

.- Es preciosa la luna ¿Verdad? – dijo Ai con la mirada perdida.

.- Sí, es hermosa – contestó Itachi – casi tanto como tus ojos...

Ai se giró para mirarle un segundo. Durante unos instantes que parecieron años, sus miradas se cruzaron diciéndose mucho. Sin que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios.

Ai volvió a fijar su mirada en el horizonte. No se dijeron nada más. Les envolvió el silencio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las noches en el río pasaron a ser como una especie de ritual para ambos. Nunca faltaban a su cita nocturna. Una cita que sólo tenía por testigos a la luna y el río. Les gustaba la compañía silenciosa que se hacían.

No sabían nada el uno del otro, sin embargo, parecía que se conocieran de siempre. Sólo ellos eran capaces de comunicarse a través del silencio. Sus miradas se decían todo.

Itachi sabía. Sabía que Ai no había sido feliz. Se lo decían sus miradas cargadas de significado. Al igual que Ai veía el agobio y frustración en la mirada de Itachi.

Sólo ellos podían comunicarse silenciosamente, mirándose con avidez. Como si cada noche fuera la última.

A penas se decían unas pocas palabras.

No necesitaban más.

Las citas empezaron a durar cada vez más.

Hasta que empezaron a durar hasta el alba.

No podían evitarlo. Necesitaban verse, y por lo menos por las noches sentirse totalmente aliviados, comprendidos y envueltos en al calor que sólo una persona que te comprende te puede ofrecer. No necesitaban nada más.

El padre de Itachi empezó a notar cada vez con más desagrado las ausencias de éste.

Los interrogatorios se sucedían día a día:

.- ¿Dónde has estado, Itachi? – preguntaba incansable.

.- En una misión, padre – contestaba Itachi imperturbable. Quizás antes, la autoridad de su padre le amedrentaba, pero Ai era tan sumamente importante para él, que no iba a permitir que su padre se metiera ahí también. Ella era el pilar que le sostenía. La razón por la que sobrellevaba con estoicismo los insípidos días en su aldea.

.- ¿Qué tipo de misión? – su padre no cedía.

.- Una misión secreta, cosas del ANBU, no puedo hablar de ello – pero él tampoco iba a ceder.

Su padre se giraba disgustado. No le gustaba nada el cáriz que iba tomando el asunto. Había empezado a pensar en posibles soluciones. El comportamiento de Itachi no le gustaba nada, estaba muy raro. Parecía más rebelde de lo normal. Algo se estaba escapando a su continua vigilancia. Algo que no le gustaba, por cómo afectaba a su hijo.

No, no lo iba a consentir. El clan estaba en auge, y ningún contratiempo iba a cruzarse en su camino. Desde el tema de la sangre mezclada no había tenido problemas. Y no era el momento de tenerlos. Iba a tomar cartas en el asunto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como todas las noches, Ai se dirigió al río. Quería ver al chico de ojos negros y profundos con el que tan a gusto se sentía. Últimamente no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, y creía saber todo de él. Itachi era un libro abierto sobre su regazo...

Pero él de ella...

Ella le veía como un buen hombre, no sabía ni de qué clan era, y no le importaba, era tan bueno y tan agradable que se le hacía imposible que perteneciera al detestable clan que tanto odiaba, el clan de asesinos. El clan que había intentado acabar con su vida y se había llevado la de sus padres cuando a penas era una niña. El clan que la había ahogado con un poder abrumador al obligarla a cometer esa atrocidad... Aún si ella misma pertenecía a ese clan, les odiaba profundamente.

Ya utilizaba a la perfección ambas Kekkei Genkai, pero se parecía claramente a su madre, lo cual confundía a todo el mundo y la situaba en el clan Hyuga.

Pero ella era en parte Hyuga, por su madre y en parte...

No quería ni pensarlo, odiaba su apellido. Odiaba el clan de su padre. Por lo que ella respectaba no quería saber nada de ellos... Aunque tenía que seguir ocultándose de ellos. De ahí que no hablara con nadie.

Llegó Itachi, como todas las noches. Se miraron profundamente...

.- Hola – murmuró Itachi casi para sus adentros.

.- Hola, Itachi.- susurró ella en respuesta.

Se sentía culpable por no hablarle de ella, pero prefirió dejarlo así. Esa noche fue diferente...

Itachi estaba cansado de esperar señales, iba a dar el primer paso.

Se acercó a Ai y le acarició la mejilla.

Ella no se apartó, es más, le devolvió la caricia.

Se acercaron lentamente el uno a otro, pero con la determinación pintada en sus ojos. No necesitaron más. Se entregaron el uno al otro en un suave y dulce beso.

Se apartaron para mirarse a los ojos con curiosidad, y lo que ambos vieron les quitó todas las dudas que se hubieran podido presentar.

Se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un apasionado beso. Todo en absoluto silencio.

¿Para qué querían más?

Itachi se sentía mal por no comentarle nada de sus frustraciones y sus ganas de largarse de ahí...

Ai se sentía culpable por no revelar su oscuro pasado...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que la espera haya sido fructuosa, he tenido mis asuntillos familiares y personales y por eso la actualización se ha hecho esperar, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Y os aseguro que voy a terminar el fic...**

**Muchas gracias por los review, y hasta la próxima actualización...**

**Hella**


	3. Confesiones

**Hola, ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a ir actualizando rapidito... **

**Empiezan a pasar cosas interesantes. Así que nada, a disfrutarlo.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Confesiones**

El tiempo fue pasando, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses...

Su relación se fue afianzando cada vez más. Itachi sentía cómo sus sentimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, lo mismo que Ai se sentía desfallecer cada vez que le miraba a los ojos.

Ai se sentía culpable, muy culpable. No podía seguir ocultándoselo por mucho tiempo... Tenía que hablarle de su pasado. No podía poner en peligro su vida de esa manera.

Itachi se sentía igual. Tenía que hablarle de sus sentimientos, tenía que explicarle las condiciones en las que estaba. Seguramente ella le dejaría por ser tan poco digno de su apellido. Por no comportarse como un buen ninja.

Y esa noche llegó...

.- Itachi, tengo mucho que conterte... - dijo AI – Sabes muy poco de mí, y la idea que te has hecho está equivocada... Yo... No quiero hacerte daño.

.- Yo también debería contarte mucho...

.- Te querré igual, digas lo que digas – dijo Ai mirándole a los ojos – sé que puedo confiar en tí... Pero yo...

.- Ai, yo te quiero tanto que... - Itcahi paró un momento y tomó aire – Me da igual lo que me vayas a decir. Estoy destinado a estar contigo...

.- ¿Aún si sabes que nos soy una Hyuga?

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ai estaba preparada para lo peor.

.- Tu clan es lo de menos, yo te quiero a tí, no a tu clan.

Ai suspiró con alivio.

.- Te voy a contar una historis, que sólo conocen unos pocos...

Itachi la miró con curiosidad, toda su atención enfocada en ella. Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido...

Era tan hermosa, tan bella, tan... Era ella. Simplemente Ai.

Asintió silenciosamente y se prometió no dejar que nadie le arrebatara su tesoro.

.- Soy de las pocas personas con dos Kekkei Genkai, puedo usar dos Doujutsus de línea sucesoria...

El asombro se hizo presente en las facciones de Itachi. Siguió callado, alentándola a seguir.

.- Mi madre se llamaba Miu, Hyuga Miu. Era del Souke del clan Hyuga. La más fuerte entre ellos... Haste el heredero quería aprender de ella. Era un genio, simple y llanamente. Tenía tanta destreza que era la envidia de todos. Su vida estaba resuelta, hasta que conoció a mi padre... Se llamaba Kai...

Ai todavía no podía pronunciar su apellido. Tomó aire, necesitaba fuerzas para seguir hablando del tema... Miró a Itachi y continuó.

.- En pocos meses, mis padres se habían enamorado y habían decidido formar su propia familia. Pero sus clanes se opusieron firmemente, ninguno de los dos clanes quería dejar fuera sus secretos. Pero ellos se rebelaron ante todos y siguieron adelante. Se marcharon juntos, lejos de la aldea. Sólo querían ser felices... y me tuvieron a mí.

Miró a Itachi a los ojos. Él permanecía impasible. Así que siguió contando...

.- Mis padres me entrenaron en ambos Doujutsus. Querían que yo fuera fuerte. Me querían mucho. Me crié entre mucho amor y duros entrenamientos, ellos estaban satisfechos de lo que habían conseguido conmigo. No es fácil controlar dos Doujutsus, y mucho menos combinarlos. Dijeron que ya estaba preparada y que tenía que continuar entrenando, pero que lo más difícil estaba hecho... Y... entonces... entonces cometieron el error más grave de su vida... Decidieron volver a la aldea...

Ai se enjuagó las lágrimas y continuó...

.- El clan Hyuga había dejado de perseguirlos, no les parecía muy trascendente, puesto que mi madre no iba a traicionar al clan... Pero... el clan de mi padre... ellos... ellos no dejaron de perseguirnos... temían que su poder quedara al descubierto. Y nos encontraron.

Tuvo que reprimir un sollozo que amenazaba por escaparse.

.- El clan de mi padres había estado buscándolos a ambos, y se sorprendieron al saber que habían tenido una hija, así que... Utilizando un gran doujutsu encerraron a mi padre en un Genjutsu... Mataron a mi madre ante mis ojos, la mutilaron delante de mí... y no contentos con eso, haciendo uso del genjutsu hicieron que mi padre me atacara a mí, "todo por el bien del clan". No paraban de repetirlo...

Itachi no se lo podía creer, miraba a Ai con tristeza y sentía rabia en su corazón.

Ai ya no se podía controlar y hablaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos...

.- Entonces... entonces tuve que... tuve que matar a mi padre... en defensa propia... ¡Maté a mi propio padre!

Prorrumpió en sollozos. Itachi no pudo hacer más que abrazarla. La arropó con su brazos. La envolvió en su calidez. La rabia corroía su corazón.

.- Pero... - dijo itachi – Su secreto sigue en tus manos...

.- Eso ellos no lo saben – contestó Ai recuperando un poco la compostura – por mi apariencia asumieron que sólo había heredado el Byakugan... Ni siquiera saben que haciéndome matar a mi padre, me dieron más poder... La muerte de mi padre me hizo mucho más fuerte...

.- Cómo... eso... no entiendo...

.- Mejor que no lo entiendas, es demasiado cruel... - Ai estaba mucho más calmada – Bueno... ¿Y tú?

.- Mis problemas son insignificantes comparados con los tuyos... - dijo abrazando a Ai con cariño.

.- Cuéntamelo

Itachi no sabía si era el mejor momento para hablar de sus preocupaciones.

Ai le seguía mirando expectante.

.- Cuéntamelo, Itachi...

Itachi tomó aire...

.- La verdad es que tampoco es para tanto. Digamos que me siento frustrado. Creo que entiendo a tu padre porque me encuentro en la misma situación... Mi padre sólo piensa en mí como una herramienta. La herramienta que mantendrá intacto el poder del clan. Me siento utilizado. No consigo paz ni entre los míos. Anhelo algo más. Quiero ser más fuerte, quiero serlo por algo que quiero, por alguien a quien ame, no por el clan.

.- Bueno, supongo que si les abandonas...

.- Me pasará lo mismo que a tu padre, o algo peor. Mi padre no se quedará de brazos cruzados viendo cómo me marcho de su lado. Viendo cómo la herramienta que le iba a tarer gloria se desvanece... Al fin y al cabo soy Uchiha Itachi, el heredero del clan...

Ai se sintió desfallecer, se tambaleó y por un momento perdió el equilibrio.

Itcahi la sostuvo alarmado.

.- ¿Qué te pasa, Ai?

.- Tu clan... Yo... - Ai no podía articular palabra. Era demasiado.

.- No te entiendo...

Ai se armó de valor y empezó a hablar.

.- U... Uchi... ha... Ai...

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron desmesuradamente, empezaba a perder la compostura.

.- ¿C... cómo?

.- Me... me llamo... Uchiha Ai...

Itachi se derrumbó en ese momento. Se sentó en el suelo, abatido, con la cabeza gacha.

Ai se arrodilló en frente de él y le abrazó...

Ambos lloraron en silencio su desgracia, hasta que Itachi rompió el silencio.

.- Ciertamente, nos ha unido el destino...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado... A mí esta parte fue la que más me costó escribir...**

**Espero vuestras opiniones...**

**Saludines D  
**

**hella**


	4. Alcanzando los cielos

**Holas de nuevo, estoy actualizando muy muy rápido... Ante todo Muchas gracias por los Review... No me lo esperaba XD Excepto algunos a los que obligué a leer el Fic XD Para eso son los amigos... Me acabo de Dar cuenta de que no he dicho nada sobre mí, así que intentaré actualizar mi perfil cuanto antes... Ejem... Y nada, a Disfrutar este capítulo que seguro que os aclara muchas cosas... Jejejejeje

* * *

**

**Alcanzando los cielos **

* * *

Itachi y Ai seguían abrazados en la oscuridad. La luna había vuelto a esconderse tras las nubes. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Se separaron lentamente. Se respiraba tensión y expectación. Ambos temían el rechazo del otro. Era un cúmulo de sentimientos no precisamente agradables...

Se les estaba viniendo el mundo abajo.

"Me odia, seguro que me odia..." Pensaba Itachi con angustia. "El heredero del clan que asesinó a sus padres... Dioses, de esta noche no pasa. La voy a perder sin poder hacer nada..."

"Sí, eso es... Y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo, Tu Clan está por encima... como siempre ha sido y siempre será..." Le respondía su propia mente.

"¡Mierda!" En ese momento odiaba su clan más que nada. Los sentimientos de frustración y agobio en su clan habían pasado a ser odio irrefrenable. Iba a perder lo más valioso para él por culpa de ellos. Por culpa de su clasicismo. Por culpa de su poder y posición. ¡No podía ser!

Se llevó las manos a la cara sintiendo el alma desgarrada. Debía tomar una decisión.

* * *

Ai no estaba mucho mejor, a ella ya se le había venido el mundo abajo...

"¿Porqué¿Porqué tenía que ser un Uchiha...?" La rabia y el rencor la llenaban por momentos. "¡No puedo aceptarlo!"

"¿Y no se te ha ocurrido ponsar que es él quien te va a rechazar, "Sangre Mezclada"?" Un escalofrío le subió por la espina dorsal. "Sí, recuérdalo. Es así como te llamaron los Uchiha aquella noche. ¿Crees que abandonará su clan por tí¿Crees que renunciará a sus sueños por tí¡¡Es el heredero¡Déjalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde¡No cometas los mismos errores que tus padres¡¡¡Es IMPOSIBLE!"

Toda la rabia dentro de Ai desaparecio, dando paso al miedo. Estaba aterrorizada. El mero hecho de pensar en que no vería más a Itachi... Aunque fuera un Uchiha... ¡Un Momento¡Aunque fuera un Uchiha! Ella había pensado eso... Que no le importaba ya que él fuera un Uchiha... El temor a su rechazo era mayor que su rencor contra el Clan... En aquel momento supo que la suerte estaba hechada...

* * *

Itachi ya había tomado su decisión. Sí, su clan era importante. Su familia era importante. Pero su felicidad lo era mucho más. 

.- Ai... - teanía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar – comprendo que ya no quieras volver a verme, comprendería hasta que me atacaras... Pero...

Ai tenía el corazón en un puño. Él estaba aterrorizado, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Era el fin, seguro que temía las consecuencias de los meses pasados. Le delataría...

.- Itachi...

.- No, escúchame... - Itachi tomó una bocanada de aire – Ai, te quiero igual o más que antes... Pero si decides que no quieres volver a verme... Yo... Mátame...

.- ¿Q... Qu...?

.- No podría aguantar tu rechazo, mátame, así habrás vengado la muerte de tus padres. Y luego rehaz tu vida. Seré feliz sabiendo que al menos tu rabia está más calmada... Y que... te he servido para algo...

.- Itachi... Yo...

.- Por favor... Si no vas a matarme, entonces... Quédate conmigo... ¡Vayámonos lejos!

.- Yo... No quiero acabar como mis padres...

Itachi se heló ahí mismo... Eso quería decir... que... Oh ¡NO!

.- Odio al clan Uchiha...

Se iba a desmayar ahí mismo... No era correspondido... Se iba a entregar a la muerte... Resignado bajó la cabeza y sacó un kunai.

.- ... Pero no soy capaz de odiarte a tí...

En ese momento, el tiempo se congeló. Itachi soltó el kunai que tenía en la mano, y con lágrimas en los ojos levantó la vista. Ai le miraba igual de abatida. ¡Qué tonto había sido al pensar que ella...!

.- Tienes un futuro como heredero del clan...

"¿Futuro?" Pensaba Itachi con sarcasmo...

.- No lo tires por la borda por alguien como yo...

"¿Tirarlo? No tranquila, no lo voy a tirar, lo voy a lanzar con todas mis fuerzas..."

.- No renuncies a tus sueños por una "Sangre Mezclada"...

Itachi ya no podía aguantarlo más. Explotó en ese momento...

.- ¿Mis sueños? Ha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHA – Itachi se reía como loco - ¿Crees que mis sueños estén en ese patético clan?

.- ...

.- Cada día soy más fuerte, y por eso mismo, cada día me siento más desgraciado.

Se hizo el silencio. Itachi continuó hablando...

.- Mi padre va por ahí pregonando mis logros mientras el resto de integrantes el clan desarrollan miedo y ocio hacia mí... Veo con impotencia cómo cada día destrozan la moral de mi hermano pequeño, porque no ha llegado todavía a ninja. ¡Sólo se dirigen a él para compararlo conmigo! Creo que hasta Sasuke me odia... ¿Y me hablas de sueños?

.- Itachi... - las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como una cascada irrefrenable...

.- Odio mi Clan, y sólo he estado pasivo y he aguantado porque no tenía ninguna razón para dejarlo... Llegué a pensar que yo era el equivocado por anhelar más. Pero... Ya... nunca más.

Ai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso quería deci que... Se negaba a creerlo, necesitaba oírlo...

.- ¡Nunca más¿Me oyes? - Itachi hablaba en tono peligroso – No bajaré la cabeza ante gente que ha llegado a matar impunemente por "El bien del Clan". Me voy a desentender de todo... Los Uchiha están podridos... Y yo no me pienso pudrir con ellos. ¿Entendido?

Ai sonrió aún con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y asintió. Sí. Ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado... Se sentía orgullosa de él.

.- Entonces ve hacia lo más alto. Intenta alcanzar el cielo. Y no retrocedas ante nadie.-dijo ai con una sonrisa.

.- Ten por seguro que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

.- Entonces...

.- Entonces, esta noche me pienso quedar contigo.

.- ... Pero ...

.- Ai, no pienso volver a casa para escuchar el interrogatorio de mi padre. Volveré mañana y ya veré lo que le digo. Pero ahora mismo no quiero volver...

Ai asintió en silencio y se adentraron en la espesura, fuera de la aldea. Ya estaban mucho más calmados. Hasta se habían permitido bromear. Toda la tensión aterior se había esfumado.

.- Ai...

.- Dime...

.- Entonces... ¿Tú tienes sharingan?

Ai le miró con curiosidad y asintió...

.- Pero... ¿Con esos ojos...?

.- Te lo mostraré... ¡En Guardia!

.- Luchar contra tí... Interesante...

Itachi activó su sharingan. Los característicos ojos rojos con tres puntitos (nda:es q no sé cómo se llama eso, y comillas queda cutre...TT) aparecieron donde antes había unos profundos ojos negros. No cabía ninguna duda. Itachi era un Uchiha de lo más puro.

En cambio en Ai... Itachi la miró con curiosidad.

Sus ojos eran blancos, pero al activar el sharingan, una circunferencia de un rojo muy pálido marcó su pupila junto con los tres puntitos tan característicos.

Itachi se puso en posición de ataque. Era muy rápico y su Taijutsu era de muy alto nivel.

Miró a Ai. Ella había adoptado la posición de ataque Hyuga. Le miró con decisión y sonrió.

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

El espectáculo era increíble. Aquello parecía una danza en perfecta armonía, ambos esquivaban y atacaban al unísono. Podían leer claramente los movimientos el uno del otro.

.- Sabes lo que te haces, lo reconozco... - dijo Itachi

.- Tengo ventaja sobre tí y lo sabes...

.- ¿Eso crees?

.- ¡Byakugan!

Los ojos de Ai quedaron rodeados de venas.

.- Puedo activar ambos Doujutsus a la vez – dijo Ai con una sonrisa de lo más radiante

.- Eso va a ser un problema... - reconoció Itachi

Seguían los ataques y contrataques. Hasta que Ai optó por pasar a la ofensiva.

Ahora cada uno de sus movimientos arrinconaba a Itachi. Podía ver el movimiento en su chakra antes de que este se produjera. Itachi a penas podía esquivarla. Era muy rápida... demasiado.

Ai utilizó el Hakke... Itachi encagó los 64 golpes... Se quedó sin chakra. Se miraron en silencio.

Itachi respiraba con dificultad y sudaba.

.- Eres buena...

.- Ttú también eres muy bueno. No deberías haberte contenido.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Oh, vamos Itachi. Soy medio Hyuga. Saltaba a la vista, no has usado el 100 de tu fuerza y a penas has utilizado una pequeña parte de tu chakra.

.- ...

.- Tranquilo, yo también me he contenido – dijo mientras con unos ligeros golpecitos le volvía a abrir los Tenketsus.

.- Ai eres una chica muy interesante...

.- No has visto nada...

.- Pero me dejarás verlo ¿Verdad?

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Me gustaría seguir entrenando contigo, siento que podemos hacernos fuertes juntos...

.- Bien. Alcanzaremos las alturas juntos...

Se fundieron en un hambriento y apasionado beso. Por fin sentían que las cosas estaban en su sitio.

* * *

**Bueno, espero vuestras opiniones como siempre...**

**Mornie Mc Douglas: Bueno ¿Qué kieres q t diga? Pa eso somos de FC de Itachi... Itachi Powaaaa Forevaaaaaaaaaaa Me lo tenían mu marginado...**

**Aya-chan: Por eso mismo tomé cartas en el asunto... En todos los fics Itachi era malo porque sí, nadie se ha preguntado porqué y como Fan de Itachi me he visto en la obligación de remediarlo... XD**

**Puchico-chan: Gracias, la verdad es que me costó mucho enfilarlo... Pero un día conversando sobre las razones de Itachi, me puse en su piel y salió esto... Espero que os guste. Sí terminaré pronto y actualizaré mucho... **

**Sakuya: Ejem, me alegra de que te haya gustado... Y pensar que casi te obligo a leerlo XDDD**

**Enkil: Todo a su tiempo, jejeje, habrá masacre ¡garantizado¡Si no queda satisfecho...! ... mmh, ya veremos XDDD**

**Glamdirg: Jo, ya te vale. Ya sé que no te gusta Naruto y todo eso, pero jop TT **

**Sabath-no-leeloo: Me alegro de que te guste tanto, espero que los nuevos capis te gusten más... Jejejejee :D**

**Naaaaaaaaah... Como siempre, me voy hasta la próxima actualización, que será muy pronto **

**Agur**


	5. El poder duele

**Hola a todos/as... Un nuevo capítulo de La luna Roja, todavía os quejaréis voy actualizando rapidito... Besillos y a disfrutarlo, que sé que os gusta... Saludines**

**

* * *

**

Todo lo bonito tiene un final, y tras aquella noche, llegó el amanecer.

Itachi ya se estaba esperando lo peor... Al parecer su padre le había estado esperando toda la noche.

.- ¿Dónde diablos has estado? – le gritó en cuanto le vio.

.- Entrenando, poniendo a prueba mis capacidades.-respondió Itachi en tono frío y sosegado.

.- Tienes obligaciones para con el clan...

.- Padre – interrumpió Itachi – No tengo ninguna obligación, he cumplido con todas mis misiones satisfactoriamente.

.- No me gusta tu actitud últimamente...

.- Ni a mí que estés encima mío todo el rato ¡Déjame vivir en paz!

Dicho esto se giró y se encaminó hacia su habitación con paso decidido. Alguien le estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta.

.- Nii-san¿Te pasa algo? – dijo Sasuke con cara de preocupación.

.- No, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

.- ¿Me puedes...?

.- Sasuke, acabo de llegar. Estoy muy cansado. – dijo con voz resignada.

.- Nunca tienes tiempo para mí...

Itachi te hizo señas con la mano para que se le acercara. La cara de Sasuke se iluminó con una sonrisa ilusionada. Itachi le dio un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos.

.- Lo siento, Sasuke. De verdad necesito descansar...

.- Siempre igual, me prometes cosas y al final no cumples tus promesas – dijo Sasuke intentando contener una sonrisa.

Su hermano siempre era frío, pero cuando se comportaba así con él, comprendía que era quizás el único que lo veía en esa actitud tan distendida. Nada más lejos de la realidad, era el único de la familia al que dejaba acercarse tanto a él. Itachi se comportaba con frialdad hasta con sus padres. Le admiraba... Le admiraba profundamente, era la persona que quería ser en el futuro. Tan perfecto. Tan poderoso. Tan frío. Tan respetado...

Itachi pudo ver la ilusión y admiración que irradiaban los ojos de su hermano pequeño.

.- Ojalá pudiera ser tan inocente como tú – susurró Itachi antes de incorporarse para ir a su cuarto a descansar.

Los días se sucedieron, Itachi seguía viendo a Ai cada noche. Estaba muy mosqueado. Notaba a su perseguidor, hacía días que le seguían, pero él podía despistar hasta a un perro de caza. No le hacía gracia, pero lo dejó estar.

Parecía que la persona en cuestión sólo le perseguía en busca de información, no se sentía amenazado. Se fue relajando poco a poco ante la perspectiva de que le espiaban. Le parecía gracioso. Pero toda la gracia desapareció aquella fatídica noche.

Itachi se había relajado a propósito. Quería recopilar información sobre su perseguidor para dar con la fuente en cuestión. Era directo y sus planes eran igual de directos. No era del tipo de personas maquinadoras. Por eso pasó por alto una posibilidad... No se esperaba que le persiguieran para dar con ella. Gran fallo.

Aquella noche Ai e Itachi practicaban juntos como de costumbre. Pero ambos estaban muy raros, se sentían incómodos. Había tensión en el ambiente. Itachi notaba la presencia de alguien, alguien que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su chakra.

De repente, Ai lanzó un shuriken hacia la espesura. Una silueta emergió de la oscuridad. El alma de Itachi cayó a sus piés.

.- Shi... ¿Shisui?

.- ¿Quién si no?

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Estoy intentando hacerte recapacitar... Tu padre está muy enfadado.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Ya ha llegado a sus oídos lo tuyo con ella.

.- ...

.- ¿Cómo puedes dejar de lado al clan por esta... por esta... traidora?

.- ¿Traidora? – Ai le miraba perpleja - ¡Matáis a mi madre¡Matáis a mi padre¿Y yo soy la traidora?

.- Eres una traidora a la sangre... ¿Cómo lo ibas a entender? Eres una simple "mezclada"... No tienes familia ni clan... – Shisui la iba a atacar.

Itachi se interpuso entre lo dos con una clara expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

.- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! – dijo con una voz que helaba la sangre. Ai le miró con miedo. Esa voz no era normal en el Itachi que ella conocía. Notó cómo Shisui titubeaba, estaba claro que Itachi le intimidaba.

.- Itachi... ¿Vas a traicionar al clan?

.- ¿Porqué me seguías? Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo...

.- Se supone que eres el heredero del clan ¡No puedes irte por ahí con una cualquiera!

.- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! – la voz de Itachi ya tenía un tono peligroso

.- ¿Y? Dime ¿Qué me harás?

.- Has traicionado mi confianza. Eras como mi hermano.

.- No iba a dejarte traicionarnos a todos por las buenas, amigos o no. Lo he hecho por el bien del clan. ¿O es que te has olvidado de nuestro código de conducta¡Te recuerdo que el clan está por encima de todo!

.- El clan no está por encima de mi persona.

Itachi ya no respondía de sus actos, se lanzó sobre Shisui y le golpeó hasta la saciedad. Su semblante impasible surcado por lágrimas de rabia. Sus ojos rojos de furia. Su cara manchada de sangre. Y no volvió en sí hasta que escuchó los gritos de Ai.

.- ¡Le vas a matar!

Itachi por toda respuesta, se sentó en el suelo. Abatido. Sus ojos fijos en el vacío. Las lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Quería decir que su padre prefería verle muerto a verle traicionando al clan.

.- Por el bien del clan – repetía Itachi una y otra vez con sonrisa amarga.

Sólo les acompañaba el murmullo del viento y las ramas de los árboles al moverse. La luna volvía a asomarse de entre las nubes bañando la escena con una triste luz plateada. La luz de la luna que tantas noches les había acompañado y que se les antojaba dulce. Ahora iluminaba una escena macabra. Ai miraba a Itachi fijamente. Él miraba al vacío con expresión triste y abatida, el rostro lleno de lágrimas. A su lado el que había sido su mejor amigo ensangrentado y respirando con dificultad.

.- Shisui... Eras mi mejor amigo... ¿porqué?

.- No... se... saldrá... con la suya... – dijo Shisui – Se lo diré... a... tu padre... volveremos a por... ella... Nuestro deber... matarla...

.- No me hagas esto Shisui...

.- El... clan...

.- No me queda más remedio que matarte... – dijo Itachi con expresión sombría – El bien del clan no puede estar por encima de nuestra felicidad...

.- ... bien... del... clan

.- Dime, Shisui. Si yo me hubiera ido con ella ¿Me hubieras perseguido para matarme?

.- ... – Shisui giró la cabeza y asintió con lo que le quedaba de fuerza – El... bien... del clan...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Shisui. Itachi escribió una nota de suicidio sin molestarse en reprimir ni las lágrimas ni los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Acto seguido mató a Shisui que había yacido inconsciente a su lado.

Transcurrieron los minutos.

Ai se acercó a él sigilosamente. Parecía fuera de control. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y rezaba por que Shisui no hubiera sido alguien importante para Itachi. Pero parecía que sí lo había sido.

Itachi lanzó un alarido desgarrador dando rienda suelta a su dolor. A sus lágrimas. A su impotencia. Y a su chakra... Remolinos de chakra se alzaban a su alrededor, cubriéndolo de un aura azulada. Con cada alarido que lanzaba el chakra giraba más deprisa y con más fuerza perforando el suelo.

De repente el chakra le atravesó de lado a lado. Itachi seguía fuera de control, llorando y gritando. No se daba cuenta de que en sus ojos se iba dibujando poco a poco un símbolo.

Ai le miró con horror... Otra vez no... Odiaba ese símbolo, desde el día que apareció en sus propios ojos. El día que mató a su propio padre...

El chakra de Itachi se fue calmando poco a poco. El símbolo ya estaba completamente definido. Ai lo pudo ver con toda claridad antes de que el sharingan desapareciera de los ojos de su pareja.

Y volvió el apacible silencio.

.- Itachi...

.- ...

.- Lo siento, por mi culpa...

.- No es tu culpa. ¡Es su puta culpa! – gritó él.

.- Itachi...

.- ...

.- Debes saber algo... Sobre la muerte de mi padre...

.- ¿eh?

.- Recuerdas lo que te comenté...

.- ¿Crees que ahora mismo pienso con claridad? – dijo con sarcasmo.

Ai perdonó su brusquedad y continuó amonestándose a sí misma por no haber pensado en su estado emocional.

.- Cuando matas a un ser querido y tienes sharingan...

.- ¿Qué? – dijo Itachi impaciente

.- Te haces más fuerte – concluyó con un suspiro.

.- No lo entiendo.

.- Mírame...

Ai miró fijamente a Itachi a lo ojos. En sus pupilas no había un sharingan normal. Los tres puntitos se unían en el centro de la pupila dibujando una forma de tres puntas.

.- Esto que ves en mis ojos es el Mangekyou Sharingan, el doujutsu más fuerte del clan Uchiha.

Itachi no pudo contestar, pues estaba sumido en un Genjutsu. Veía a Ai, la veía matando a un hombre... escuchó las últimas palabras de éste...

.- Ai, ahora eres mucho más fuerte. Sólo una persona con nuestro Kekkei Genkai puede despertarlo... y tú... ya lo tienes...

.- Padre... .- sollozaba Ai ahogada en sus propias lágrimas.

.- Ai, escúchame. Has despertado el Mangekyou Sharingan, es el nivel de Doujitsu más fuerte del Clan Uchiha... En las antiguas escrituras del clan está escrito... que para conseguirlo... además de tener sangre Uchiha, debes matar a tu ser más querido... es el requerimiento... Tu madre y yo... te...

.- ¿Padre? – Ai seguía llorando desconsolada.

Itachi volvió a la realidad para ver a una Ai totalmente abatida, luchando por contener sus lágrimas.

.- No esperaba que las cosas llegaran a este punto...

.- Mange... Kyou... Sharingan

.- Itachi… Me marcho de Konoha… Reniego de mi aldea y de mis clanes. Los Hyuga también tienen parte de culpa...

.- Ai...

.- Te quiero, Itachi... y no quiero que seas un ninja buscado y perseguido. La luna se ha teñido de un rojo sangre...

.- Ai, no me dejes... Yo... Iré contigo...

.- Itachi... te perseguirán...

.- Márchate... te alcanzaré...

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el 5º capítulo... Espero que os haya gustado... Ya sabéis lo que viene ahora... Los REVIEEEEEEEWS:**

**Several: Gracias por tus apreciaciones XD Sabía que ibas a ser objetiva. Esa es mi Fuu-chan **

**Nabiki: No lo sé, en principio la idea era hacer un dramón lacrimógeno-sangriento, así que no sé... Me lo pensaré ;)**

**Sakate Sakeki: Un sé, ni yo lo tengo seguro... Itachi tendrá sus 16 o por ahí... XD me parece que mejor olvidémonos de las edades XD esto es un FIC XDDD**

**Alexiel de Merak: Gracias, espero leer tu fic cuanto antes. Estoy un poco harta de que me lo pongan de desgraciado de la vida... T.T Sobre lo de meter personajes originales... sinceramente, creo que eso depende de la personalidad y la forma de enfocar el personaje que tiene cada uno. Nu sé. XD**

**Mornie McDouglas: Asias Erin-chan, me alegra que te gusten los diálogos. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, aunque ya sabes, septiembre y lo que acarrea T.T**

**Sakuya D'Niikura: Mi Saku-chan... XD claro que lo seguiré, y te pasaré el link para que lo leas como siempre XD**

**Puchiko-chan: A q si? A q Itachi es un cielo? A q lo marginan mucho? Verdad que si le dan una oportunidad es hasta kawai? **

**Enkil: Trankilo que la masacre se acerca Muaaaaaahahahahahaha. Sí, Itachi se cargará al odioso clan Uchiha. Jejejejejeje. Se veía venir, no? XD**

**GoLyAtH: Gracias, cielo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Sabía que te gustaría. Te avisaré de lo que venga. Gracias por haberlo leído, y haberme enviado la review. muax Je XD**


	6. Razones

**

* * *

**

**Hola gente, he tardado muuuucho en actualizar, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Así que aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. Aunque la mitad ni os acordaréis de cómo iba la historia .!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Razones**

Itachi se encaminó hacia el hogar de su clan. Se negaba a llamarlo su hogar. Su mente trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto; necesitaba un plan. No se podía marchar de Konoha por las buenas. Le perseguirían.

Se paró al llegar al puente y miró las tranquilas aguas.

Hiciera lo que hiciera iba a ser un ninja perseguido. Pero, si quitaba de en medio al clan Uchiha, las posibilidades de que sus perseguidores llegaran a ser un verdadero problema se reducirían al mínimo posible. Él era el Uchiha más fuerte de todos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que a un Uchiha sólo le puede hacer frente otro Uchiha.

Se quitó la bandana y la observó detenidamente.

Konoha había sido su hogar desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero pensandolo fríamente, sabía que allí la gente era muy rencorosa, como cualquier grupo de gente. Se metían en la vida de uno. Pero eso no quitaba que sintiera un afecto especial por su villa. No, él no quería ningún mal a la gente de Konoha. Pero entonces ¿de dónde viene todo ese odio?

Miró al cielo como buscando una respuesta mirando las estrellas sin querer. Y un rostro se dibujó claramente ante sus ojos. El jefe del clan Uchiha. Su padre.

.- Padre, cómo puedes ser tan... - Las palabras murieron en sus labios. Se sintió el ser más ruin del mundo. Odiaba a su propio padre.

"Soy un ser despreciable. Es mi padre, sangre de mi sangre. Me crió. Me entrenó. Gracias a él soy quien soy..."

Volvió a mirar las tranquilas aguas del río.

"Sí, y también gracias a él, soy un mero esclavo. No tengo vida propia y veo como mi hermano es cada día más infeliz. Es un asesino manipulador. No tiene escrúpulos y no..."

.- ¡No merece ser llamado ser humano! - gritó con rabia asustándose de escuchar su propia voz.

No ppodía negar lo evidente. Su problema era su padre. Si su padre no estuviera tan... cegado por el poder... Si tan solo supiera cómo acabar con eso...

.- ¿A quién intento engañar? Este es un mundo de Ninjas. Aquí los problemas no se solucionan... Se eliminan. El buen ninja elimina el problema y las posibles consecuencias...

* * *

Ai se encaminó hacia las afueras pensativa. Sabía que Itachi era fuerte. Sabía que haría lo que fuera por ella. Pero también sabía que Itachi albergaba sentimientos contradictorios hacia su clan.

"Quién iba a decirlo... Enamorada de un Uchiha..." Si tan solo pudiera tener una idea de lo que les esperaba. Si tan solo supiera qué elecciones tenía...

"O vamos, sé que les va a matar a todos. Le han criado como a un ninja perfecto... Hará lo que haría un ninja perfecto. Eliminar la raíz y todos sus posibles brotes..."

Ella lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Comprendía la magnitud de los hechos. Pero la pregunta era ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar a Itachi hacerlo todo solo? Sí, era su familia. Sí era su clan. Sí era asunto suyo. Pero por eso mismo, dejarle solo ante esa situación tan...

"Joder"

Ai dio media vuelta, activó el byakugan, y empezó a rastrear a Itachi. "Estamos juntos en esto"

Y corrió, corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo. Si iban a hacerlo, iban a hacerlo bien. E iban a hablarlo, le gustara a Itachi o no.

* * *

Itachi notó un chakra familiar que le envolvía. Seguía de pié en el puente intentando aclararse. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no cómo hacerlo. Se sentía perdido.

Notó como ese chakra le envolvía cada vez más, cómo le inspiraba tranquilidad.

.- Ai, sé que estás ahí. Sal.

Ai se le acercó silenciosamente por la espalda y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Quería transmitirle calma. Quería mostrarle que estaría con él de forma incondicional.

.- Itachi... Tenemos que hablar.

Itachi la miró a los ojos. Podía ver a través de ellos. Se veía a sí mismo reflejado en esos ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de si iba a hacer lo correcto? Lo incorrecto sería llevar una vida incierta con ella. Lo incorrecto sería no asegurarle un futuro.

.- Ai... Voy a matar a mi padre...

Por un momento, sólo un momento la tristeza apareció en los ojso de Ai.Asintió silenciosamente.

.- Necesitamos un plan. - dijo Ai con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir.

.- Hablas en plural...

.- Si piensas que me iba a ir dejándote el trabajo sucio a tí solito estás muy pero que muy equivocado. Tengo muchas más razones que tú si cabe para acabar con ese clan.

Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

.- Mi hermano...

.- Lo sé... Encontraremos una solución.

Itachi asintió. Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo el retraso de la actualización, pero ya estoy akí de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

** Saludines**

** hell-adi

* * *

**


End file.
